One year passed, and trouble never ends
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: A year has passed since the ending of the war but it seems to this group, trouble never ends. Given the mission to find a lost son, they set off in search. Read to find out what happens. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**One year passed, and trouble never ends by balseirocharmed**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

A year had passed since the defeat of the firelord. Zuko and Katara had taken Azula down, and Zuko took his rightful place on the thrown as the new firelord. Aang had successfully taken away firelord Ozai's ability to firebend; he could harm no more. Sokka, along with Toph and Suki, had taken down the fleet of the fire benders. Together this group of friends had saved the world and all mankind.

* * *

When the war was done and over, Aang had been confused as to where it left him now. After awhile of thinking, he had remembered something that Sokka had said earlier in the year. _"Great, why not make a business and sell jewelry?"_ He knew back then, Sokka had only been kidding, but now with everything settled, it seemed like a wonderful idea to him.

* * *

In a small village, the former Avatar Aang who saved the world from final destruction, stood behind a cart with wheels. In the cart were handmade jewelry; the designs on the jewelry were of every nation's symbol. Aang had woven the bracelets and necklaces himself. Every now and then, he still saw Katara, his best friend and the girl, he had crushed on for most of the year they had met. A sharp voice broke him away from his daydreaming.

* * *

"Excuse me sir." a sharp feminine voice said.

Aang jumped surprised at the sudden sound. Calming down, he looked up, only to have to looked down to see the lady. He smiled at her, and apologized "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

The lady held out her hand, and smiled, wrinkles forming around her smile. "It's quite alright lad. So what's your name, lad?" asked the lady, who looked to be in her late sixties.

Accepting her hand, he shook it. "Aang. My name is Aang."

"Quite a nice name you got there, lad." the lady said smiling, "Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Rose"

Aang smile. "Pleased to meet you, Rose."

"Like wise." she said.

Aang nodded, silence filling the air. "So, did you need anything?" he asked referring to the items in the cart.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, yes." she said, "I was looking for the avatar. And, I had a feeling you were him."

Aang's mouth dropped open, "Oh" he asked, "What kind of help do you need?"

Rose shook her head smiling, "It's my son. He's gone missing."

Aang listened, not interrupting once.

She continued, "He left three days ago to meet with some man that I never met before and he hasn't been heard of or seen since. I am worried that something might have happened."

She stopped talking, when she didn't say anything else. Aang asked, "And what do you think I can do?"

"Well, you are the avatar, are you not?" she stated the obvious, "Couldn't you, you know, do the avatar mumbo jumbo and find my son?"

Aang stared at her wide eyed, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I beg of you, Avatar, please." Rose begged.

"I'll try my best." he sighed.

"Oh, thank you." she exclaimed.

* * *

Sokka was asleep in his bed in the South Pole, dreaming of delicious meats when he was roughly awaken by a messenger hawk carrying a message for him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stifled a yawn.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked himself, seeing a letter addressed to himself.

He took it in his hands, and opened it slowly. He gasped as he read it. In the bottom it was signed "Aang". He hadn't heard from him since the ending of the war.

He read the letter over again.

"_Dear Sokka, _

_We have a little problem. Yesterday evening a lady came to me with news that her son had gone missing after going off to meet with a mysterious man. She wants me to help find him but I can't do that without my friends. I'm leaving it to you to gather everybody, while I prepare everything else necessary. _

_Your friend,_

_Aang_

_P.S. Tell Katara, that I miss her."_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please review. No flames. If you have any ideas as to what I should do next, please let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sending a message

_**One year passed, and trouble never ends**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Katara was out by the water, practicing her waterbending for old times sake. Tongue out in concentration, she gracefully moved her hands. For a moment, the water was controlled by her, it rose from the snow covered ground. Broken from her concentration from the yelling of her name, the water fell from her hold, and landed in a heap by her feet. She grunted, aggravated at whomever had chosen this moment in time to talk to her, the time where she needed all the concentration she could get.

Cheeks flushed red, she turned to yell at the person who had interrupted her; As she suspected, it was Sokka. She was about to explode at him, but something was off that made her stop. She didn't know if it was the letter in his hands, or the look in his eyes, or if it was both. As fast as she had gotten angry, she calmed down.

"Katara," Sokka whispered, "It's Aang."

Her eyes widen, imagining the worst.

Her brother seeing this quickly assured, "He's fine, Katara."

She shut her eyes, and breathe in and out, in and out. Opening her eyes, she asked "Then what about Aang?"

Holding the letter up, Sokka explained what the letter said to his sister; "The short story is we have to gather up everybody and meet up with Aang. We have a mission."

Katara nodded. "Do you have any idea where we would find everyone?" she asked, which was probably a stupid question to ask but she felt she need to say it.

"Well, Zuko is the firelord, so he would be in the castle. And, Toph should be in her home with her parents." He shrugged, "Do you think we should gather anyone else?"

Katara shook her head, "It would be better if we put less people's lives in danger."

Sokka nodded, "Alright, so tomorrow we'll go and pick up Zuko and then Toph" he exclaimed and turned around.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara yelled.

He turned around, "What?"

"How do we go about getting there?" she asked.

"Canoe?" he shrugged.

Katara silently screamed, and then said "There's no way we can get to the fire nation and the Earth kingdom village in a canoe!"

He rolled his eyes, and loudly yelled "It's not like you have any better ideas."

Katara crossed her arms, "As matter of fact, I do!"

Sokka raised one of his eyebrows, "You do?"

She nodded.

"What's your idea?" he asked her.

"Okay, listen carefully," she whispered, once Sokka was closer, she began again, "I was thinking that we send a message to Aang asking him to send Appa here."

Sokka rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm…You really like taking me out of my comfort zone do you?" he asked grinning.

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought you liked Appa."

"Oh, I do. I was just joking, remembering last year when I said that, I had been serious." He smiled at his sister.

She smiled back and laughed. "I remember."

"I'm going to go write that reply to Aang now." he said.

Putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him, she suggested "Maybe I should write that message. Your hand writing isn't the easiest to read, you know."

He gasped, feigning hurt. "Gasp. Katara, I'm deeply hurt."

She shook her head, laughing, even after all this time, her brother was still the same guy he had been in the beginning except he was less sexist, thanks to Suki. Thinking of Suki, she stopped laughing and asked her brother, "What about Suki, do we gather her for the mission?"

He shook his head, "She won't be able to. She is in warrior training. She can't afford to miss out."

Katara nodded in understanding and then left to go write the messages.

* * *

She sat on a chair made of ice and snow, blue feather pen in hand. She dipped the writing end into the black ink, observant not to spill any on the paper or the table. With ease, she connected the paper with the feather pen and begun to write. After she had signed Sokka's and her own name at the bottom, she slowly lifted the pen from the paper, careful not to let any ink dribble on the paper, where it would conceal the words and therefore make it illegible. Pleased with her work, she carefully rolled the paper up, cautious not to crinkle it with too many wrinkles. With the letter in one hand, she reached for a blue ribbon to keep the letter from snapping open. Wrapping the ribbon around the center of the letter, she slowly tied it, tight enough as where it would not come loose, but loose enough where it would not be too difficult to undo the knot. Letter in her hand, she stood from where she sat and made her way to Sokka's room.

Knocking, she called out to her brother "Sokka?"

Sokka opened his door, and signal her to enter "Come in."

Katara looked behind her, and entered. She handed the letter to Sokka.

"It's done. All we have to do now is give it to Hawky and…then we just wait." she whispered.

He nodded, and attached the letter to the messenger hawk. After hearing directions from Sokka, the hawk flew off.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Please review. No flames. What do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Isn't that Hawky?

****

****

****

**One year passed, and trouble never ends**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock in the small village where Aang resided, everybody was indoors, preparing for the incoming storm. Aang had been the last one to head off. He had taken up the responsibility of putting away anything of value that could tarnish in the severe unpleasantly cold rain fall. Getting soaked in the process, Aang successfully covered the shacks with a long stiff sheet that could endure almost any element thrown at it.

Finished with the task, he dusted off his pants, removing any excess mud. "That should do it." he thought to himself.

Smiling, he walked towards where Appa was.

Finding Appa just as soak as he was, he snickered at his life long friend. Appa grunted, and without warning, he began to shake the water off. Water went everywhere, drenching Aang, head to toe.

Aang shook his head, laughing. Petting Appa's head, he said in between laughs "You haven't changed a bit."

When his laughter came to a halt, Aang used his air bending to dry himself off before getting on top of Appa. Secured on top of Appa, Aang exclaimed "Yip, yip!"

With those words, Appa jumped up into the sky and flew off.

* * *

With their house in view, Aang pulled back on the rope, bringing Appa in for a safe landing. Appa landed on the green grassy ground. Once Aang was off, Appa turned on his side but quickly stood on all six as he heard something.

"What is it, Appa?" asked Aang.

Of course Appa didn't say anything, anything English-wise that is.

Aang took out his staff, opening it, he commanded "I'm going to check it out. You stay here."

After searching, and not finding anything out of order, Aang returned. He shrugged.

"I didn't see anything, Appa." he whispered. "Hey, isn't that Hawky?"

A red feathered hawk sat perched on the edge of Appa's saddle. Carried on the bird's back was a message.

Getting closer, Aang nodded to himself. Yup, it was Hawky. Noticing the message on the bird's back, Aang took a hold of it. He carefully untied the blue ribbon, that he knew had to belong to Katara, he placed it in his pocket, for safe keeping of course. The letter opened, he read it to himself. Rolling the message back up, he placed it in his other pocket. He motioned to the bird to hold on a moment. The bird cawed in response but stayed put. Minutes later, Aang came out holding a different sheet of paper. He rolled it up, and gave it to Hawky.

"South Pole, to Sokka and Katara" Aang whispered to the bird. Hawky cawed and flew off, in the direction of the South Pole.

* * *

Aang walked towards to his furry friend. Smiling, he tossed him a slice of watermelon; which Appa ate with much gusto. Aang sat down next to Appa. Resting his head on his furry friend's side, he sighed. "Appa, how do you feel about going up to the South Pole?"

Appa made a sound, which in Appa's language meant _"South Pole? The cold place?"_

Aang nodded against his friend's side. "Yeah, that's the place. Sokka and Katara will be there."

Cutting down to the chase, Appa questioned _"What is the reason for heading there?" _

"They need you for a task I gave them. Appa, what do you say?" he asked sitting up.

Turning over to stand on his six legs, Appa gave a slight shrugged. _"Alright, as long as they feed me."_

Aang laughed. Petting his friend, he exclaimed "Of course they'll feed you."

Appa laid back down, and shut his eyes, tired.

Aang rested his head against Appa, his eyes drooping shut. Yawning, he whispered "We'll go-yawn-first thing in the morning"

**

* * *

**

**_Author's note:_**

**_Please review. No flames. What did you think?_**


	4. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I have not updated "One year passed, and trouble never ends" but I have lost interest. And I have a lot to do, what with highschool and all. If you want this story to contuine, reviews are needed. And suggestions are wanted and needed as well. Please if you wish for this story to go, please give me help by suggesting what to make happen next. **

**~balseirocharmed**


End file.
